Trances and Surprise Advances
by GoxHaya
Summary: Canada finds himself caught under Kumajirou's eyelash spell again, oh no! Whatever will Prussia do to get the Canadian to wake up and make him pancakes? PruCan! Present for PRUSSIAisAWESOME


Howdy world! This here is a little PruCan oneshot present for the 100th reviewer of our fanfic Trials and Tribulations of a Teutonic Lover, PRUSSIAisAWESOME! Hope you enjoy deary! Hee and don't worry any stalkers of ours, we're working on L*3 too x'D

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya-chan own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

* * *

**Trances and Surprise Advances**

A pale haired male moved about his house in the motions of cleaning. He would get it clean without interruption if it was the last thing he did! Matthew Williams mourned the fact that the one time his twin, Alfred, seemed to remember him is by now always bringing up the story about how he spent the weekend staring at his pet bear instead of doing chores around his home. All he could recall and it was a story to use in making fun of him… Yes, that sounded like it would come from Canada's bad luck with people alright. Or should I say, with nations. But sometimes even his own people… Yeah.

There was a faint puffing of his cheeks in a determined face. A stray lock of wavy pale blond hair was blown from his mauve gaze. Could it be time for a haircut? The broom stopped its movement on his porch so his attention could instead be placed on a strand of hair he held between his fingers. Yeah, he probably could stand to get a trim. Hair… "Oh!" Matthew exclaimed. "I should brush Kumashiro. He's been losing his winter coat everywhere. More like a dog than a bear, as always," he laughed lightly to himself, as always getting the pet he'd grown up with through the centuries wrong in name. It was only right, as the small polar bear capable of speech could never remember his owners name either. A strange pair they made indeed.

A scowl graced the males face as he brushed off another tuft of white hair in his search for the brush he'd gotten specifically for the task he had in mind. There was a pause in his doing so to allow him the time of pushing up the sleeves of his red hoodie. But it continued to feel a bit hot as he continued on through the house, so he finally relieved himself of the thing to give way to the faded green polo shirt he wore beneath. He tossed the extra layer aside, then thought better of it and went to retrieve it to put it away properly. The whole point of this was to clean after all. As luck would have it, when he went to pick up the jacket from the shelf it had ended up draped over he found beneath it the very item he had been looking for. Matthew smiled. So maybe his luck wasn't too bad.

"Alright Kumanishi, you're getting a nice brush," the Canadian murmured as he pulled the bear into his lap on the living room floor.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked in his usual blank bewilderment, glancing up to Matthew with his black beady eyes.

"I'm Canada," the nation sighed, gently pushing the animal's head back down to begin brushing it. In immediate bodily reaction Kumajiro closed his eyes and flattened his ears under the feeling of the hairs being pulled across his face. But then the sensations stopped, and did not start up for a few moments. Finally, in confusion, he opened his eyes.

"So cute~" Matthew cooed. Kumajirou blinked. Yep. Somehow, someway, Matthew had managed to get caught up in staring at the bears 'cute' eyelashes yet again.

Which, was how his uninvited intruder was able to come in unnoticed. Prussia had woken up that morning with an extreme desire for pancakes, but West had refused to make him any! He had _tried_ making himself some, but it really didn't turn out that well. So why not make the pancake master himself make him some pancakes? It all made perfect sense. But for some reason Canada didn't answer when he knocked, and he made sure to knock too! Last time he came over and barged in, Canada totally flipped a shit and demanded that he knock next time or no pancakes ever.

So now what happens? He went through the trouble of knocking and now no one was answering! With a hmpf, Prussia barged in and looked around. Where was cute little Canada? Looking around, he caught a glimpse of shiny blond hair on the other side of the couch. "Hey Mattie!" He jumped over the back of the couch to sit on the cushions and stare at the cute Canadian. "Why didn't you answer the door for the awesome me, huh, huh huh? Hey are you even alive?"

With furrowed brows, Prussia slid off the couch to sit next to Canada and stare up at his face. He seemed to be in a trance of some sorts. Prussia looked down into Canada's lap to see his bear. Well just what was going on here? "Oi Kumajirou, what's up with your owner? Did you hypnotize him or something?"

At finally being spoken to after the hour or so of silence the bear turned his gaze to the male with almost the same toned hair as he. Black eyes blinked once, twice holding the red gaze before he responded. "Stares at eyelashes. Can be that way for days," he shrugged.

"But I want pancakes now!" Prussia whined as he sat up. This was _so_ not cool. So, it seemed he just had to get Canada out of his trance somehow…

"Ooooiiii," he called, waving his hand in the Canadian's face. With no response, Prussia pursed his lips and pinched Canada's cheek, tugging harshly when just pinching brought no reaction. And still, nothing. With a growl, Prussia started poking and prodding Canada everywhere imaginable that could hurt. He even started yelling into his ear, but still, nothing.

Then, a feral grin spread across Prussia's face. Well, if nothing that _hurt_ made Canada wake up, maybe something _pleasurable_ would make him come to. The albino couldn't stop smiling as he pulled Canada's shirt off, licking his lips at the sight of his adorable little nipples. He sure was getting a bonus for pancakes.

With one hand set on Canada's small chest, fingers slowly rolling one of his nipples, Prussia maneuvered himself around Kumjirou as he undid Canada's pant and pulled his dick out. Surprisingly large for such a cute boy, but he supposed it made sense considering how much land the blond owned. The smile on Prussia's face grew upon realizing that he could coax someone into getting an erection when he was in a trance. Who could be awesomer?

Prussia bent down, keeping his fingers working on getting those pink nipples pert and sexy, and slowly licked up Canada's length. Canada's subconscious mind was _so_ turned on by him it wasn't funny.

That was _not_ Kumajiro doing such things in his lap. It couldn't have been, for as his vision returned to him he saw the bear was across the room, staring at him. It was only then that, following his vision came his nerve endings with their senses, he realized he was being fondled and… _Handled_. The attention shown his nipples would not have brought his from his trance, of course. This is the boy raised by France. And let's not forget that he was close friends with Yong-Soo who greeted him like he did his aniki, with his boob grabbing special no matter how often Matthew tried to explain that he does _not_ have boobs.

"Gi-Gilbert." The first sign of his coming to would have been the gasp passing through his teeth and the shiver that ran up his spine. With suddenly gasping breath, his violet eyes turned down to see the man making him shudder and breath so heavily. "Wha-what are you-?" Matthew couldn't finish, biting his lip and emitting a whimper from behind his teeth whilst his eyes closed tightly. In desperation to take control of this strange situation he had woken to, he tried to push away the fingers hardening his nipples.

With a smirk, Prussia pulled his head up to lick the lonely nipple that Canada wasn't trying to defend. "I came in and you were so deeply hypnotized, I ran out of options," he whispered huskily as he started pressing hot kisses along the blond's neck.

"What did you want in the first place!" Matthew cried, cheeks heating up at an alarming pace, as did another part of his body he was trying very hard to ignore. Is this always what happened when he was with Gilbert? Pancakes or sex, one of the two. Never mind that Matthew great enjoyed both… Guh, no! He was to be cleaning, not doing this! But those lips along his throat, oh they made him feel so hot.

"I _wanted_ pancakes," Prussia rasped, moving his lips to Canada's ear. "But now I just want to eat you."

Another squeak, then a moan as Matthew's body betrayed him and leaned his head into those lips. At least his mouth still listened to him. Partially… For between his words came faint mewls and other pleased sounds. "I'm not edible."

"I beg to differ." Prussia moved his lips to crash them together with Matthew's, hands moving to tweak his pert nipples.

And there went any control he had over his lips. Just like the rest of his body when they came in contact with Gilbert they were no longer under his power, they were under that of the forceful albino. Yet it would be a great lie to say Matthew did not willingly return the kiss, even try and deepen it by nibbling the others bottom lip while his back arched under the effects of his hands on his chest. Long fingers buried themselves in the carpet on either side of him, trying to grasp at the threads to keep his sane mind.

Prussia grinned into the kiss and pushed his tongue into Canada's mouth, exploring the addicting space. A small groan came from the back of his throat, his erection straining against his pants.

There was that string of French in him, as muted as it may be. And it was because of that strand that he, though timidly, moved a hand to cup the Prussian crotch, his own hardening ever more at his own hands actions. Fingertips pressed against the flesh beneath. All the while his tongue pressed against the one invading his mouth, tasting it in delight.

"You're enthusiastic today," he muttered upon breaking the kiss. Normally, it took a while for Canada to warm up to him. Grinning, he nipped at his lip. "I should get you staring at your bear more often."

Violet gaze stared at a crimson one in a glaring pout. What was Matthew supposed to do? He'd been brought out of his trance by hands doing lewd things to his body. This doing had done a fair bit to muddle his mind before the reverie was broken, images thrust forth that only stood to increase the amount of blood in his vital regions wholly occupied by this man. "Be quiet," he murmured. "It's all your fault anyway."

"You're right. I'm just too awesome to resist, aren't I?" Prussia snickered and stripped Canada of his pants in one fluid movement.

"And you're just too cute," he purred, reaching into his pocket to grab a tube of lube. His grin grew even wider as he pushed Canada onto his back to circle his hole with a slick finger.

How Canada had gone from cleaning to on his back with a Prussian finger teasing his anus he didn't know. From staring at his bears face to a tongue being dragged along his dick. This was not how he had planned his day to turn out, but he still whined when in a flurry of motion Gilbert relieved him of his pants and shoved him to the ground so he could begin prepping him. Really, he hadn't even begun that. What he'd done was continue to tease the Canadian, just like he always did. It was hardly fair that it always turned out this way.

Hips shifted and buttcheeks pressed into the carpet. At a realization Matthew blushed deeper. "You always have that stuff on hand, d-don't you?"

"Especially when I come to visit you." Prussia laughed and slipped the first finger past the wall of muscles, second not far behind.

Words on Canadian lips were lost in his moan turned mewl at the entrance of a pair of wettened fingers. "_Gilbert_," he gasped, turning his face and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Please, I was supposed to be," quiver and more fingers grasping at the market, "cleaning today." How could anyone possibly clear out their house on their back being fingered?

"Kesese, well I saved you from staring at your bear for days, didn't I?" He started spreading his fingers apart and pressing against the tight walls, adding a third finger to start searching for Canada's special spot.

"It wouldn't have been for-!" _Mon Dieu_ he knew how to use his hands, how to make this blond mewl and squirm beneath him. Even worse, he knew how to quickly find the nerves in his hole and send white hot fire through his veins just by brushing against them, a moan coming from Canada's lips and tears budding in his eyes of pure pleasure as it occurred.

The sounds Canada made only made Prussia more aroused than ever. With a primitive growl, he leaned forward to pull the scrumptious nation below him into a kiss. As he danced their tongues together, he went to work undoing his pants with his free hand, still massaging Canada's prostate.

With the chance of releasing his rising tension through vocals taken from him so they could instead all be muffled by the bruising kiss, Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, ones hand burying itself into his messy hair. All caution thrown into the wind at this point he shifted to send the fingers deeper, effectively grinding his erection into Gilbert's the moment it was free to produce a nice bit of friction between the hardened members.

Enough was enough. Prussia pulled back and poured lube onto his throbbing member, wincing at the cold substance. Licking his lips smugly, the albino grabbed Canada's legs and put them around his waist as he lined himself up with that delicious ass. Winking to the blond, he jerked his hips back, then slammed into his tight heat all the way to his base.

Sensations overtook Canada's frame as he clung to Prussia with all four of his limbs. The head of silky blond locks was tossed back at first to fully appreciate the feeling of being filled by this man. There was never a way Matthew could use to describe it beyond awesome, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell that to the over confident Prussian.

Finally his head curled back up so he could breath hot air onto Gilbert's neck, placing languid kisses on the skin between his pants and words. "Move," he begged.

"Need you ask?" Hungrily, Prussia moved Canada's face up to attack his lips as he picked up a fast pace of thrusting deeply into him.

And so Canada hung on for the bumpy ride. With each impalement onto Prussia, he gave a counter thrust back, lusting for any and every deep push. The kiss turned almost sloppy as he was so much more intent on the thing inside him setting him on fire. But this was until be remembered his own needy cock being rubbed between them. Yet, Matthew couldn't possibly release Gilbert now.

"Need some help Mattie?" Prussia grunted, his ever present grin still in place as he shifted his hold on the smaller nation. He reached down between them and slowly ran his fingers along his weeping erection. Then, he grasped it and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Once satisfied with how they were going, Prussia shifted his hips slightly and started slamming even harder into Canada, knowing exactly where he was hitting.

And it was this place that he was hitting that forced Canada to cry out and break into uncontrollable moans. The explosion of delight in his brain was simply amazing, like seeing the best fireworks behind your eyes. Eyes that burned with the tears of his sensory overload. His prostate was being hit nonstop, and his already rock hard cock was being handled with an artful sort of power. A power that eventually sent him shuddering in his orgasm and his dick quivering in its release of white fluid.

The tightening walls constricted Prussia and made him groan. Fuck Canada felt so heavenly when climaxing. He let go of the blond's softening dick to grab his hair and pull him into another bruising kiss. Moaning into the kiss, he thrust deeply into him and came. He rode out his orgasm, then broke the kiss to hug his little lover close and lean against the sofa. Breathing heavily, he smirked at the white dripping past his own flaccid cock out of Canada's hole. "I'm just too much to handle, aren't I Mattie?"

"Shut up." It was let out between his pants with his face nuzzled into Prussia's neck. A halfhearted sort of anger. Mild annoyance, if that. This just proved Alfred right about how Matthew couldn't get anything done.

With his breath finally back in his lungs Canada sighed and leaned his head back up to kiss the corner of Prussia's lips with his faint pout. "You're mean." From there he gingerly stood on his knees for a moment to let Prussia slide out of him, biting his lip at the empty feeling the movement brought. Once finished he sat back down to cuddle into Gilbert. And then he remembered.

"Kumanichi!" As he cried out the name Matthew glanced about, but didn't have to search long. There, across the room, sat the very polar bear with a certain yellow chick atop his head. Both of which held a faint tilt of their head and blank stare. A stare that was returned by a wide violet one. "H-How long have you-? _Mon Dieu_, have you been there the entire time!" Canada covered his beet red face in embarrassment and shame. He took everything back. Lady luck hated him. That, or was a sadistic bitch that loved to watch the Canadian squirm in the agony of all the situations he ended up in.

"Yeah yeah, they don't care. Wanna make me pancakes now?"

**End of Trances and Surprise Advances**

* * *

I'll admit right away that PruCan isn't one of my fav pairings… I'm very loyal to my OTPs, you see. But I will say this chapter made me better about it. And I think my problem with it is how I come to like pairings is if I see examples of them and realize they work well. For example, I actually didn't like Germancest until I saw Saikare's works with them (Haya: MEEEEH. I fell in love with the Germancest because of how AWESOME IT IS! MEEEEH! XD), then all the wonderful pictures. It's real hard to find PruCan pics, it is. I tried to find some to make me better, and I found very little

But hey, I'm cool with them ^^ not utterly dislike like I once did xD

Ugh… Sorry everyone T.T I'm crap at ukes. I'm used to my wonderful semes. Not to mention I tend to play Canada differently than most people. I'm so sorry of he's OOC! DX I hope you're at least somewhat happy with it, PRUSSIA darling. This was for you, and I swear I tried!


End file.
